


I Don't Ever Want To Lose You

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [37]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk's life falls apart around him when he gets a phone call late one night.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I Don't Ever Want To Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story before Carlos' parents were introduced on the show so his mum had a different name in this.

“Dad.” Tk said the moment the older man answered the phone, his voice full of the heartbreak and panic he was feeling.

“Tk what’s wrong?” Owen asked his own voice filled with panic, from just hearing the tone of his son’s voice.

“He’s dead dad.” Tk could hear the tears in his own voice as he felt even more slip down his cheek. “He’s dead.”

“Who’s dead Tk?” Owen could feel a pit growing in his stomach, worried that this was about his son-in-law or grandson, knowing that Tk wouldn’t be this worked up if it were anyone else.

“Carlos’. Robert called me, they were on this call and Carlos’ fell. He said the drop was so big there was no way he survived it.” Tk explained more tears coming with each word. “He’s dead. My husband’s dead.”

“I’m going to come over okay.” Owen told him trying to keep his voice in control and the emotions out of it, knowing that it wouldn’t help TK. “I’m leaving now.”

“Thanks.” Tk couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of relief, the thought that his dad was going to come over helping him feel just a little better, not much at all but a little.

Tk isn’t really aware of what’s going on around him as he waits for his dad to get there, he just seat on the sofa his head in his hands as he tried to keep his crying quiet enough to not wake his kids up.

Owen didn’t bother knocking when he got to his son’s house, not wanting to make Tk get up and answer it and not wanting to take the chance that he would wake up his grandkids. “Tk.” Owen said softly as he slowly walked through the house, going straight into the living room where assumed his son would be in there. “Tk.” He repeated when he spotted his son making the younger man look up from where he had been staring down at the floor.

“Dad.” Tk could feel the tears coming on even quicker now as he pushed himself up from the sofa and walked over to his father, who quickly pulled him in for a tight hug. Holding onto him tightly as Tk cried even harder into his shoulder.

It was awhile before Tk had calmed down enough to pull away from his father and when he did Owen walked the two of them over to the sofa and seat down next to his son.

“He’s dead dad.” Tk said sadly, just saying the words making the tears start coming again. “Carlos is dead.”

“I know.” Owen nodded hating that this was true. “I’m so sorry Tk.” Owen wasn’t sure what else he could possibly say or do right now instead of just being there for his son, whatever Tk needed right now. “Need me to do anything for you?”

“I need to tell Mira.” Tk pointed out as he went to push himself up from the sofa. “I don’t want someone to tell her over the phone before I get the chance to. Can you just stay here and watched the kids, please?”

“Of course.” Owen agreed without a second thought as Tk nervously stood before the sofa. “But do you really think going out on your own right now is a good thing?”

“I’m not going to do anything stupid dad, I promise. I just want to be the one tell my mother-in-law that her son died.” Tk told him trying not to sound annoyed at what his father was suggesting.

“Okay, call me if you need anything.” Owen told him choosing to believe his son for now, until Tk did anything to make him think otherwise at least. “Anything.”

“I will.” Tk promised him before he walked over to the front door, sliding his feet into the nearest pair of shoes turning back to his dad for one second he added. “Thanks dad.”

“Of course.”

***********************************************

Tk knew telling his mother-in-law what happened wasn’t going to be easy but he also didn’t expect it to be quit as hard as it was, and as he seat behind the steering wheel of his car Tk had to try and fight of the urge to use. He knew it was going to cause more trouble than it would help him but just the thought of what happened to his husband was making it hard to fight the urge.

“Hey.” Tk said sadly when he finally got home, walking through the door to find his dad still sitting on the sofa were he left him.

“You weren’t as long as I thought you were going to be.” Owen said as he looked up from where he was reading a book.

“Mira pointed out that I should be here when the kids woke up and Savanah was there, I thought she would be okay on her own.” Tk told him as he let himself sink down into the chair closest to the door. “I need to go to a meeting dad.”

“Then go. I can watch the kids when they wake up.” Owen offered always more than willing to look after his grandkids, even in a situation like this.

“No Mira was right I need to be here when they wake up. There dad just died I can’t not be here. I’ll go to a meeting after I’ve dropped them at school. I think it will do me some good seeing them anyway.” Tk shrugged as he leaned down to pull off his shoes. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell them Carlos is dead.”

“You don’t have to tell them right away, let them go to school have the day then tell them after school if that’s easier. Go to a meeting, talk to your sponsor.” Owen suggested softly able to see that his son wasn’t in the best headspace and that it probably wasn’t the best time for him to be having this conversation right now. “Work out the best way to tell them then tell them when they get home from school. I’ll be here if you want me to.”

“I could really use you here.” Tk told him as he seat back up straight on the sofa looking over at his dad. “Could you drive me to the meeting, I know it’s been years since you’ve gone with me but I don’t trust myself on my own right now.”

“I’ll come Tk, drop you off and wait outside.” Owen remembered a time when he had to do that at least three times a week, back when Tk was first trying to get sober, and he was always more than happy to help his son in this way, anything to help TK stay sober. “You know I’m always willing to do that.”

“Thanks. For everything today.” Tk could feel the tears starting to fill his eyes again and he tried to hold them off not wanting the kids to wake up and see him like that. “I think I might have made a big mistake if you weren’t here.”

“I’m always here TK, always.” Owen promised his son. “How long till the kids have to get up.”

TK sighed before he looked over at the clock. “About ten minutes. Fuck I’m tired.”

“I’m not going anywhere, not yet. I will get to help with the kids anyway I can.”

“They’ll be really happy to see there granddad.” Tk pointed out happy that it will give his kids something to think about other than that Carlos isn’t here. “And that you’ll make them something nice for breakfast. They hate when I’m the only one home in the evenings.”

“Sorry Tk but I have eaten your cooking enough times that I can see why.” Owen said glad when the words made his san crack a small smile. “I will happily make them some breakfast, you know I will. Go clean-up they don’t need to see you like this.”

“Okay.” Tk nodded as he pushed himself up from the sofa. “Can you just listen, at least one of my kids always wakes up before we go to wake them up.”

“I will listen out for them.” Owen promised before Tk walked out of the living room and down the hall to his and Carlos’, now his, bedroom not all that surprised when he heard Tk stop walking as he reached the door for a second before he carried on.

********************************************

“You got a call.” Owen told TK as he walked into the kitchen later on that morning, all three of the Reyes-Strand kids seat around the kitchen table eating food.

“From who?” Tk asked as he walked towards the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Carlos’s station.” Owen said slowly a little unsure about bringing this up with the kids around but not wanting to push it off and forget to tell his son. “I answered, thought it might be important they asked you to call them back as soon as you got the chance.”

“They probably just want me to come and clean out Carlos’ desk or something like that, I’ll call them when the kids are at school.” TK promised him not wanting to deal with this while his kids where.

“Daddy, grandpa’s here.” Reagan said happily as she turned away from her food to look over at Tk.

“Grandpa is here.” Tk agreed as he moved to sit down at the table with his kids. “Nice surprise right.”

“Yeah.” Reagan agreed with a small nod. “Grandpa make the best pancakes.”

“That he does.” TK agreed letting a smile pull on the corner of his lips, even though the smile was more than just a little forced all of his kids where too young to notice. “Why don’t you eat your breakfast while daddy gets ready and when I’m ready you guys can get ready okay.”

“Okay.” Reagan agreed while her brothers just nodded neither of them even looking up from their food.

Tk had to hold in a sigh as he pushed himself up from the table and tried to keep his eyes trained in front of him as he walked down the hall, not wanting to see any of the many family photos they have lining the hall.

Owen watched his son go with a sad smile on his face. He hated what he was having to go through and he wished there was anything on earth that he could do to help him through this. But before he could let himself think too much about everything that was happening Owen made his smile look a little more real and happy as he turned back round to look at his grandchildren.

“Okay kids. Eat up, don’t want to be late to school.” Owen told them with a small clap of his hands.

**********************************************************************************

Tk took a deep breath as he walked out of the meeting hall and head down towards his dad’s car. The whole thing way to familiar from back when he was first trying to get sober almost twenty years ago.

Owen smiled at his son sadly as Tk walked up to the car. “How was it?”

“Okay.” Tk shrugged not sure there was much else to say, he had kind of gone through the whole meeting in some kind of daze. “I should try and call the station again. See what they wanted.”

“Yeah.” Owen nodded leaning back against his car as Tk got his phone out. Watching as his son scrolled on it before bringing it up to his ears.

“Hey Robert.” Tk said sadly a couple of seconds later, Carlos’ partner obviously having picked up. “You called me earlier?”

Owen wasn’t able to hear what the other man said but from the look on his son’s face he could tell whatever it was wasn’t what Tk had expected to hear.

“Okay, I’ll come right down to the hospital.” Tk told the older man before he brought his phone away from his ear and looked over at his father in shock. “They found Carlos’ body.”

“They did?” Owen asked sadly.

“They found him alive, in horrible shape but alive.” Tk could feel tears starting to build up in his eyes. “They found him alive dad.”

“That’s amazing Tk.” Owen smiled over at the younger man his face showing just how shocked he was right now. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“Thanks dad.” Tk couldn’t have gotten around that car and into the passenger side if he had tried and before he knew it his father was driving him down to the hospital. “Dad he isn’t dead.”

Owen didn’t know what to say so instead he just nodded as he continued to look out at the road ahead of him.

It wasn’t long until the pair arrived at the hospital and as soon as Owen had been able to park his car Tk was out of it and heading towards the hospital and full speed, Owen following at a slightly slower pace.

“Robert.” Tk said letting out a small breath as soon as he noticed the older man.

“Tk.” Robert looked a little guilty as he turned around to look at the younger man. “Thank god you’re here.”

“What happened?” Tk asked as he took in a few deep breaths, trying to get his breath back.

“His body was found a couple of hours ago. He was breathing, barley but he was.” Robert explained slowly as he moved the two of them over to sit down in two of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. “He’s in surgery, was in really bad shape. But the doctors are hopeful that he’s going to make it through.”

“Thank god.” Tk let his head fall into his hands, so much relief throwing through him in that moment.

“The doctors said there’s a small chance of mental deficits. And there’s even a small chance that he won’t be able to walk again but he’s alive Tk.” Robert sounded just as relived as the fire-fighter looked.

“Tk.” Owen said having caught up with his son and having heard the last bit of the conversation.

“Dad.” Tk looked up at the older man and was so thankful when he sat down next him and he was pulled into one of his father’s amazing hugs. “He isn’t dead.” Tk still sound in shock, as if he still couldn’t quite believe what was going on. “He isn’t dead.”

“He isn’t.” Owen agreed with a small nod holding onto the other man tightly.

“I’m going to have to tell Mira. I told her, her son died and now I have to tell her he didn’t. Fuck.” Tk shock his head as he pulled away from his father, Owen able to see straight away that Tk was starting to panic.

“I will call Mira for you. She won’t care that you told her she will just be so happy that Carlos isn’t dead.” Owen pointed out trying to comfort his son. “And I will get someone to look after the kids tonight so that you can be here with Carlos, and I’m going to book us both the day off tomorrow and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.” Tk smiled thankfully as Owen pushed himself up from the sofa.

“I will get it all sorted and I will be back in a minute.” Owen reluctantly walked away from his son, not wanting to leave the older man but knowing that he needed to get all of this sorted.

The talk with Mira was a lot easier them Owen expected it to be, with the older women promising that she would head straight to the hospital and not sounding mad even in the slightest that she was told her son was dead. And Judd was more than happy to pick the Reyes-Strand kids up and keep them at his for the night, the man just extremely happy to know that Carlos had been found alive.

And booking him and Tk the day off of work was just as easy, both men having had enough holidays built up. And within only ten minutes Owen was heading back in to his son, the two of them getting themselves settled in for a long wait.

**********************************************************************************

“Oh my god.” Tk let out with a long breath almost six hours later when he was finally able to go to Carlos’ room and see his husband. “He looks’ terrible.”

Owen didn’t say anything as Tk headed over to one side of the bed and Mira headed over to sit on the other side, he just stood at the end of the bed and looked over at his son-in-law. Tk was right Carlos did look terrible, he had weirs and tubes attached to him just about everywhere. Both legs were coved in big thick casts, his face was covered in bruises and there was a bump on the side of his head. And Owen was sure there was a lot more cuts and bruises that they couldn’t see because of the blanket draped over his top half.

Owen looked over at where his son was sitting, holding onto his husband’s hand softly as silent tears ran down his cheek, and Owen was quick to walk over and stand beside his son placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “He’s okay.” Owen reminded him.

“I know.” Tk nodded his eyes not leaving Carlos’ face. “He’s alive and he’s here but look at him dad.”

“He fell down the side of a cliff TK, he’s not going to look very good for a while but he is okay and that’s what really matters.”

“Yeah it is.” Tk agreed a small smile appearing on his face. “He’s okay.”

**********************************************************************************

  
Tk’s smile grew as he watched his husbands eyes open, leaning forward in his chair wanting to be as close to the other man as he possibly could be. “Carlos baby.”

“Ty.” Carlos said softly his voice sounding strained as his eyes fluttered open and shut. “Ty.”

“Yeah I’m here baby.” Tk promised squeezing the other man’s hand softly. “I’m here baby. So is your mum and my dad.”

“What happened?” Carlos asked about a minute later when he had finally gotten his Barings on what was going on around him.

“You fell down the side of a cliff.” Mira told him with a shake of her head. “I thought that husband of yours got himself into enough trouble on calls, now you too.”

Tk couldn’t help but laugh at his mother-in-law, the women always teasing him about the amount of accidents he had the job. “You were on a call and got a little too close to the edge of a cliff, Robert said you tripped a little and then you were just falling. Luckily there was a small ledge you landed on that. Probably saved your life.” Tk explained a bit further.

“Fuck.” Carlos muttered as he moved his head enough to get a look at the rest of his bed. “Fuck.”

“Yeah fuck.” Tk agreed with a small nod. “You don’t look very good under that blanket either but I’m just so fucking glad you’re alive.”

“Everyone thought you were dead.” Owen informed him softly. “For about ten hours at least.”

“Fuck.” Carlos said again not sure what else to say to all of this information. “This kids.”

“I never told them.” Tk informed the older so fucking happy that he had listened to his dad. “I was going to do it after they got home from school, luckily I got the call before then. They just think you got hurt at work.”

“Thank god.” Carlos would have felt horrible if his kids had thought he was dead. “You okay.”

“Your alive, I’m okay.” TK nodded in that moment actually meaning it. Although both he and Carlos knew it was going to affect him at a later day, it was going to affect both of them. “How do you feel? There giving you some pretty strong painkillers’ you shouldn’t feel much of anything right now.”

All four people in the room tried not to think about how Tk probably knew exactly how those painkillers made you feel as Carlos said. “I don’t feel much of anything right now but I’m sure I’ll start to feel it soon. How long have I been asleep for?”

“Three days’ the doctor said it was pretty normal after an accident like that.” Mira explained softly. “Do you need anything to drink?”

“I’m okay mama.” Carlos promised the older women with a small nod. “Just tired.”

“I’m going to get a doctor, they can give you a quick look over, and then you can get some sleep.” Owen said as he pushed himself up from his chair. “I’m glad you’re awake Carlos.”

“Thanks Owen.” Carlos replied as the other man walked out of the hospital room before looking back over at his husband. “Sorry I put you through that.”

“It’s okay.” Tk assured him as he lent down to softly kiss his husband. “Just next time stand a little further away from the side of a cliff.”

“I can do that.” Carlos promised with a small nod.

Everyone was aware that this wasn’t going to be the end of, Carlos was going to have a long recovery ahead of him and in the end he probably wouldn’t be able to go back to being a police officer. But everyone was just happy that he was alive and still there whatever happened next would happen and they could all deal with it. As long as they were all there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
